


Who am I?

by Robin_the_frog



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Help, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_the_frog/pseuds/Robin_the_frog
Summary: Dream wakes up in a prison, alone with lava surrounding him. What happened the last few years? And 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘃𝗼𝗶𝗰𝗲OrDream gets possessed by a manipulative evil demon and waked up in prison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Where am I?

Dreams eyes fluttered open, his head pounding as he tried to stand but fell down again, “Where am I, What happened..?” ‘𝗗𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿' “Remember what? What happened.” ‘𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳.' “But why would I-“ A single potato dropped down from the ceiling half way through his sentence. And a voice came through, “You’re going to have a visitor tomorrow.” “A visitor...” he mumbled.

“I hope it’s George.” '𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗼. 𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝘃𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗻𝗲?' “What did you do to me?” ‘̴̻̮̖͌̽̒̂̿̍͌̈͌͆̿͝͝ T̶͉̹̲͍̂̑̋h̷̝͓̤͙̒̏́̃ė̸͇̔͆̌̐̓̀̓͊̎̑͒͘͝͝ͅy̴̻̎̒̔̈́̋̒͂̉͌́͘ ̴̨̤̺̙̍̂̅̈́̏͋͂̀͝a̴̛̪̠̜̤͔̦̱͇̠͚͋̓̊̂͑̉͒̉͘͜l̵̨͎̹̰̣̱̻̀̄̔ͅl̴̖̺̮͊͊̐̀̕͘͝ ̴̡̱̭͕̦̝̤͔̯̆̍̑̐̽̄̊́͜h̸̢̗̞̖̗̠̓͆a̶̱̦̝̱͕͈͉̯̼̰̪̐̑͆͌̐̇̈́́͐̓̂̌̚̚ẗ̴̡̧̬̲̣̞̪̻̙̗͉̭̼́̄̽͛̋͒͋͆͛̀͗̑̈́̾e̷̡̗̟̯̖͕̓̈́̕ ̶̣̞̾̀̉͋̅̿̀̓̓̕y̶͔͔̙̓̐̆͒o̸̢͕͙̫͚̱̲͚͓̘͔̞̜͙̽̀̀̽̂̏͛̊͂̀͘͜͠u̷̳͎͇̰̯̘̳̣͔̖̪̠̥̲̒̾̊́̏̿̐̕̚̕͝’̸̬̘͐̾̓͊̂̑̚̕͘ 

‘̶͉̽̀̄̕

H̸͖͙̩͈̳͍͎̥̻͇̹̳̟̱̥͗̀͛̓ȁ̷̬̑̎̎̃̆̓̔͗̐̓͋͌͝͝t̷̢̡̧̧̛͈̫͕̱͉͈͉̩̻́̈́̓̒̿͐͆̐̈͐͂͘̕̚ė̶͚̺̹̤̾͒̃͗̂̓̍̓̾͐͊̓̕ ̵̱͊̒̿͊͐̋͝y̴͓̓́̈́͛̀o̶͖̼͇̰̩̜̳͕̺͖̺̳͛̊̈́̉̾̎̎̈́̇͐̎ų̵̛̲̦̖̦̟̰̀̉̽͛̊̓̆͆̆̏̋͜ͅ’̴̧̓̀̀͛̓̏͋̃̂̂̿̎͘͠ͅ

‘̶͉̽̀̄̕H̸͖͙̩͈̳͍͎̥̻͇̹̳̟̱̥͗̀͛̓ȁ̷̬̑̎̎̃̆̓̔͗̐̓͋͌͝͝t̷̢̡̧̧̛͈̫͕̱͉͈͉̩̻́̈́̓̒̿͐͆̐̈͐͂͘̕̚ė̶͚̺̹̤̾͒̃͗̂̓̍̓̾͐͊̓̕ ̵̱͊̒̿͊͐̋͝y̴͓̓́̈́͛̀o̶͖̼͇̰̩̜̳͕̺͖̺̳͛̊̈́̉̾̎̎̈́̇͐̎ų̵̛̲̦̖̦̟̰̀̉̽͛̊̓̆͆̆̏̋͜ͅ’̴̧̓̀̀͛̓̏͋̃̂̂̿̎͘͠ͅ

“nonononononononono no no- no…” he said the last part coming out as a whisper as dream hid his head in his knees and cried. Cried for the first time in a while.

Sam POV

‘What was dream doing? He was just screaming no and then stopped randomly.’ I left and went back to my position at the front office waiting for █████ ‘god why was █████ taking so long.’


	2. Chapter 2

Dream woke up In a panic, his eyes widening as he tried to remember what happened yesterday. Had 𝗶𝘁 taken over, Was the visit over? He remembered his F̵̧̡̛̛̣̝͍̬̲̲̘̞̹͍̘̰͂͛͋̑͊̒̐̽͑͌̕͠r̷̢̧̰̤̳̒͌̈̑̐̆̉͛̓̽̊͆͘̕i̷̧̮͍̲̺̐̑͌͂͝ͅę̸͎̖̘̑̀ṇ̷̡͍͓̰͔͑̐̄̄̊͐̏̿͜͝d̸͖̹͚͍̮̼̯͔͉̳̣̟͇̼͛͂͗̇̈́͐̾̈́͋̂̕͝ş̶̦̰͎̝̟̊̃̏̊̾̍͋̆̕̚͝?̴̡̨͖̖̯̗͈̪̫̥̹͎̬͊̈́̏́̄͌͋͊̏̂̋͌͗͠ “George, sapnap who else- who else?!” 

“No, I have- I- I have, who do I have..?” 

'𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲. 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀, 𝗱𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸 𝗯𝗲𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸?'

“They where joking! George said he was joking- 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨?”

‘𝗼𝗳 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆? 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗮 𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗱 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱. 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺, 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆. 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂. 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆.'

Dream pulled his hair and screamed. 

“SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP.”

...

“Please... just go 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. I don’t want to think about this- it wasn’t me. It wasn’t me.”

'𝗜𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀, 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻. 𝗜'𝗺 𝘆𝗼𝘂. 𝗘𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗿 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW, That was a longer chapter than normal!

Dream gave up. Every day, all day he would just sit there, starting at a invisible being. Recently his voice developed a body, dream now called it ‘𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗺𝗮𝗿𝗲’ it didn’t have a body, but yet it had one. It was everything and nothing.

He stopped eating, moving or speaking. His voice became hoarse and rough, Sam started to worry instead of potato’s he started dropping pumpkin pie or cookies to try and get dream to eat, but it didn’t work. 

Sam walked into his cell and looked at dream, “You okay? You haven’t moved or eaten in a while.” No response just a stare. “Soon I might have to force feed you, you might die dream.” ‘If dying meant getting rid of nightmare then that’d be fine.’ Dream thought but said nothing or made any indication that he even heard Sam. “Two days, then it’s force feeding.” Sam said as he left. They lava falling back down as dream was alone again.

Two days later

Sam signed, “Dream why aren’t you eating. I don’t want to force feed you, seriously its creeping everyone out.” Dream looked Sam in the eyes and tilted his head down, “vOiCe...” He mumbled his voice scratchy and rough. “Dream..? What voice.” Dream just turned back to staring as Sam rubbed his forehead and left, “I’ll come back soon for your meal.”

The force feeding became a routine, dream would continue to stare in the corner, sometimes looking at Sam and Sam would force feed Dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has lots of bad and dream angst because I just love them.

Dream had started hiding his bread. He didn’t know why he did it but it made 𝗶𝘁 quiet, slowly Sam stopped coming to the cell and nobody visited, some days when dream had enough energy he would go to the lava and it would consume him, he liked the lava it felt like sapnaps touch. Or other days he would stick his head into the cauldron and see beckerson swimming before respawning.

He craved human touch. Sam hadn’t visited him in what felt like forever. Had it been a month? Two maybe, or a year..? His clock was long gone, he grabbed it and shattered it against the wall. Why did he have to go through this? He hadn’t done anything wrong it was all the demon, the demon did it the demon made me so those things. 

‘𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗿𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝗺𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂?'

“Why are you back, I’ve been doing what you tell me too, I’ve been getting your blood. Why are you back?”

'𝗼𝗵 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗽𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗮𝘆, 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝗳... 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗻𝗮𝗽.'

“..oh”

Dream lost count of the seconds, which slowly turned into hours, then days, weeks, months and even a year.

Pov change? POG

The smp had a large meeting about it and, in the end they decided that dream had hopefully became a better person whilst in prison. They decided to leave at dawn, so then they had time to get in and out of the prison and get dream situated. “I’ll let you keep your stuff for now, since we are taking him out and not visiting.” Sam said reluctantly as he led them to the lava barrier, “Don’t move around to much, it’d be a shame of someone fell off.” Sam said as he pulled the lever leading them to dream.

Dream looked up from his spot on the floor, blood splattering the walls and scratch marks all over. A audible gasp rang out among everyone staring at the now broken and hurt man. Bad slowly walked forward looking at Dream, “D-Dream..? What happened?” He asked his voice shaking as he kneeled infront of Dream, He reached out a shaky hand and placed it on Dreams shoulder, He clinched before realizing who it was and then he melted into the touch closing his eyes and a small smile showed. Bad scooted close enough to dream so he could hug the broken man. Dream opened his eyes sharply at the sudden touch and then closed them slowly realizing who the person hugging him was as a singular tear dripped down his cheak.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.” Bad said smiling hugging Dream harder, a heart wrenching sob filled with despair and sadness came from Dream. Bad bit his tounge and stayed quiet hugging dream, wanting to say hundreds of things but he knew right now wasn’t the time. Bad slowly picked Dream up bridal style carrying him out, Dream looked so small in Bads arms. Tommy walked out shortly after with Tubbo in tow probably going to check on Tommy. The others silently stared at each other, there eyes said thousands of words wondering what could’ve happened to make the feared manipulative admin to make him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap- sorry for not updating for so long :(

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic on ao3 so sorry if it’s bad


End file.
